1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object (a product including a machine, a manufacture, and a composition of matter) and a method (a process including a simple method and a production method). In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to, for example, a semiconductor device or a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices including elements using semiconductor properties have attracted attention. An example of an element using semiconductor properties is a transistor. A transistor is used in a liquid crystal display device, a memory device, and the like.
Although silicon (Si) is widely known as a semiconductor material used for a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has received attention in recent years (see Patent Document 1).